Problem with the Magnet
by AmoreBlack
Summary: A collection of cracktastic HerryxNeil oneshots and drabbles. R&R, plus, the ratings might change.


* * *

**Something about a Bear...**

* * *

_"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?"_

"I meant that you were totally distracted earlier… than usual." Theresa crossed her arms around her figure and willed down her urge to poke the pretty-boy's forehead off that damned head of his. This one-sided argument has been going on long enough. She was sick and tired of him not acting like a child, and not arguing against her like any other person normally would, and yes, she was _that _bloody distressed about the situation.

"No I wasn't. I was there, you know…"

There he goes _again_...

A few minutes passed, and Theresa gave up on Neil finishing that sentence. Seriously, this guy was totally into it. Whatever it was. She and the others had no idea, not a damn clue, as to why he was being this… 'super-Neil-e-fied'. It was odd to not hear him in the mornings, chirping about how that beauty sleep did wonders to his figure, 'as per usual'; odd how his spoon would miss his mouth, with the milk dribbling down his shirt and all, and he just sits there for a few more seconds until he freaks out; odd how he kept staring behind her, mind obviously filled with things which must not be in his mind in the first place. He's been like this for over two days now, and it was driving everyone crazy. Which was the strangest thing above all. That's it, she thought, _'I give up.'_

"Look, if you're ready to spill, my door is open for you any time.", she seriously wanted to leave now,

"_Ew, _you slut_."_

"Not in that way, you idiot!" she quickly added. Seriously, will it take disgusting sexual innuendos to take him off of those god-forsaken thoughts of his nowadays? "I'm just saying," she started, as if she was talking to a child, "That if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. No matter how strange it sounds, everybody's getting worried about you."

A slight beat. Theresa was about to step a foot out his room but...

"They are?" Neil gasped, eyes widening into large plates of shining glee on his head. She raised her eyebrows and fixed her stare on his _pitiful_ state. He looked like a small schoolboy. Theresa wondered why, or how, Neil ever doubted their, dare she say it, care and concern for him. "I mean I'm— wow…" He was gaping at her now. Great, now she suddenly felt guilty, even after all the ruckus she's caused while reprimanding him of his earlier (non)-actions.

It seemed unlikely, though, that Neil would be a victim of such negative thoughts. They all knew him to be mostly over-confident and, well, mostly a pompous ass, but… well. Suddenly, she didn't mind half as much that he was—perhaps—purposely ignoring her and the others just to submerge himself in whatever thoughts _Neil_ submerged his brains into; she didn't mind half as much that he was, well, constantly getting all of them in harm's way whenever they had a little something(1) to take care of, or something else to destroy; and maybe she didn't mind that he constantly stole her lipst— okay so she was still a bit miffed about that. Atlanta could've been the victim of his thieving hands, something which totally promised much entertainment, but noo…

But through and through, he was still their friend. Their horribly arrogant, irritating, _narcissistic_ friend.

So Theresa swallowed up her earlier inner-mind ranting about how incompetent, stupid, and ignorant this ignoramus was and, yes—she hugged him.

Silently, she hoped that his doubts were finally vanquished.

'See, we do care.'

Neil relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

Unbeknownst to her, however, that his thoughtful sigh meant something else. To her it meant: 'I understand. I truthfully feel that you not only love me, but you care about me as well.' It sounded like relief from a back-breaking illusion. A fountain of youth. A way to happiness, joy, and all that fluffy jazz nobody liked to read about.

In reality, though, it was more along the lines of: 'I wonder if Herry would hug me too if he came here instead.', and 'Was he really worried about me? That big old beary…?'

When Theresa finally left, tears in her eyes and whatnot, Neil gingerly sat down on his bed, brushed imaginary lint off his (tasteful, oh and the color totally accentuates his eyes) slacks, and folded his hands over his primly crossed legs.

Unbeknownst to his teammates, who were touched by what they understood as Neil having emotional trouble because of their neglect of him as of late(2), he was _plotting_.

Plotting something…

_Plotting…_

Well, kind of.

And suddenly the point, topic, and overall discussion earlier went out the window, taking a turn for the terrible. 'Cronus, Hydra, Medusa, _and_ Echo forming a terrible team' kind of trouble.

He knew that _he_ knew that he was the most amazingly gorgeous being on Earth. That only made things easy. It only meant that he was capable of getting what, or whomever he wanted-- and he wanted a certain someone who was currently fishing for that big bucket of 'Chickee's' around in the fridge, humming a little tune over that good-natured, unaware smile of his. Worrying about Neil made him hungry.

Herry sneezed, "'Scuse me." Must be someone thinking about him. Might be Granny...

* * *

(1) Beginning with a 'C' and ends with an evil 'Ss'. Fact: one of his cronies has a crush on him, who kept hissing his name like that which was just plain creepy. 

(2) It wasn't that they were really neglecting him. Who knew what rolled along that blonde noggin of his

* * *

**A/N**:_I'm so busy, it hurts :(_

_Enjoy my random brainchild. It is, dare I say it, the beginning of something similar to a wonderful friendship. Did I mention how much I love crack? Oh, and forgive my lack of knowledge of this universe! XD If they're acting OOC or if there're any mistakes about the facts, don't hesitate to mention it to me. I'd appreciate it :D_

_Upon the subject of flames, however, is another story entirely. Don't anybody stick to the deal nowadays? Rabid fans like me lurking around archives like this, clicks tongue people should be careful to not open it if they see something they don't like on the summary._

_Anyway, hope you all like it. Pardon the randomness of it all, but I needed to let out some of my repressed creativity what with all this... work. evil work. eye twitches erm. R&R pls. :D_


End file.
